


Second Best

by LittlePageAndBird



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mushy, Parenthood, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Time Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePageAndBird/pseuds/LittlePageAndBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is jealous of the new man in River's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We have nothing to our name.  
> Just a little random one-shot here. Please enjoy!

The Doctor had to admit it: the new man in his wife’s life was indeed very handsome.

And alright, he was charming; he certainly had a way with the ladies, if the way every woman who met him went all, well, _gooey_ was anything to go by.

River adored him. She fussed over him _every_ minute of _every_ day. The Doctor thought he could be forgiven for feeling slightly neglected; especially when she’d started calling this apparent new love of her life a very familiar name.

She thought it was funny whenever he went in a slight huff over that. Which was quite often. “My love, when are you going to let this go?”

“But – it’s my name!” he protested, hands drifting up from the controls out of exasperation to swim erratically through the air. “ _I’m_ sweetie!”

“Now, Doctor,” River’s voice chided from where she sat curled up on the console room seat. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous. You know you’ll always be my sweetie.”

He puffed out a sigh. “Well, why does _he_ get to be called it now?”

“Because he’s gorgeous!” his wife cried, an irrepressibly warm smile playing her face like an orchestra as it had been for weeks now. “Look at him, with his big green eyes and his little dimples!”

“ _I_ have big green eyes and dimples,” the Doctor mumbled sulkily, scuffing his toe against the Tardis floor.

“Well, of course! Where else do you think he got them?”

The words were enough to make him stop fiddling pointlessly with the control buttons. He glanced over at the seat, and his eyes fell helplessly onto the little plump baby propped up on his wife’s knee.

River rocked him from side to side, pressing a firm kiss atop his fluffy hair. “You look just like your daddy, don’t you, sweetie? Yes you do!”

Their son’s mouth stretched into an impish toothless grin at the sound of her soft voice, cooing gleefully and reaching for his favourite thing in the entire Cosmos – his mother’s hair.

When the Doctor wandered forwards in surrender, it only took a moment for the little one to notice and reach his chubby hands out to him with a delighted giggle.

“Hey, my little man.” The Doctor lifted their baby into his arms, kissing the tip of his button nose and watching with a fond smile as he poured every ounce of concentration into trying to undo his bow tie. His mother had clearly been training him. “I hope you’re happy about stealing my wife’s heart. Although, between you and me… I think you might have got mine, too.”

Perhaps he could settle for being second best.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. We want to start writing one-shots as well as continuing our multiple-chapter stories, so if you have any ideas please let us know! LP&B x


End file.
